Broken Down
by ObsidianMoon25
Summary: Harry has a revelation, and begins the path to self-discovery. I am bad at summeries. Set after Sirius' death. Some character bashing.


Disclaimer: I do not own the works of fiction created by J.K. Rowling called _Harry Potter. _I am, however, related to my grandpa who shares the same name with the series. The song belongs to Disturbed. Lyrics copied from . No copy right infringement intended. Please don't sue. I have no money.

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a story. Constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated. Any and all grammar and spelling mistakes are mine.

Chapter One: Prayer

_**Another dream that will never come true**_

_**Just to compliment your sorrow**_

_**Another life I've taken from you**_

_**A gift to add to the pain and suffering**_

_**Another truth you can never believe**_

_**Has crippled you completely**_

_**All the cries you're beginning to hear**_

_**Trapped in your mind, the sound is deafening**_

_**Let me enlighten you**_

_**This is the way I pray**_

The sound of Disturbed was blasting into Harry's ears as he listened to the lyrics for the first time. He couldn't believe how accurate they were to his situation, but what's more he couldn't believe that it had taken this long for him to finally pull off the blinders. He decided to put off the heavy thinking as he re-started the song to listen to it in its entirety.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Living just isn't hard enough**_

_**Burn me alive, inside**_

_**Living my life's not hard enough**_

_**Take everything away**_

Harry continued to nod his head to the beat as the words echoed deep within him.

_**Another nightmare about to come true**_

_**Will manifest tomorrow**_

_**Another love that I've taken from you**_

_**Lost in time, on the edge of suffering**_

_**Another taste of the evil I breed**_

_**Will level you completely**_

_**Bring to life everything that you fear**_

_**Live in the dark, and the world is threatening**_

He couldn't tell the difference between sides anymore. It seems like Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the Dursleys are in a competition to see who can cause him the most pain. Dumbledore for, not only, refusing to teach or communicate with him, but, also, keeping him in this hellhole keeping him and cut off from the little true family and friends he has left. Voldemort is not satisfied with continually trying to take his life, but looks determined to take the lives of the only people who have actually given a damn about him; the most recent being Sirius. The Dursleys appear to be enamored with beating his 'freakishness' out of him again and are resolute with making his summer holidays hell.

_**Living just isn't hard enough**_

_**Burn me alive, inside**_

_**Living my life's not hard enough**_

_**Take everything away**_

Don't even get him started on the wizarding world expecting a teenager to fix all the problems that _they_ helped create. _'I mean, come on, Voldemort wouldn't have a leg to stand on if the blood purity prejudice wasn't rampant. Even the ones who most vehemently shout that they are not, like the Wesley's, clearly are. It wouldn't due for any of Molly's children to bring home someone who wasn't at least half-blood.'_ He thought to himself. The hypocrisy of this whole world astounds him. _'Hell, if I won, they would probably wait a few years before labeling me the next dark lord_._'_ He alleged as he tried and failed to suppress a fit of, not entirely sane, giggles.

_**Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, leave me no one**_

_**Turn to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, cast aside**_

_**Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, leave me no one**_

_**Turn to me, return to me, return to me, you've made me turn away**_

_'I can't do it anymore. I just can't take it. I am DONE. They can find themselves a new puppet and patsy. I quit. From now on I am only looking out for myself and those who have proved to have my back. The rest can go jump off a cliff.' _He decides as he looks at the letter's he's received from Hermione, Neville, George and Fred, Luna, and Remus. Ron and the rest of the order couldn't be bothered to write or check on him as usual.

_**Living just isn't hard enough**_

_**Burn me alive, inside**_

_**Living my life's not hard enough**_

_**They take everything away from you**_

He won't allow anyone to take anything else from him. _'I am finally going to stand up and claim what's mine.'_ He mused as he started packing what little stuff he had. He shrank his trunk, grabbed Hedwig's cage, and silently made his way out of the house. He walked to the abandoned park nearby and held out his wand arm. The Knight Bus popped up; he paid the necessary amount and asked to be dropped off at Diagon Alley. _'I don't know where I am headed, but I can't wait to get there.'_

_**Living just isn't hard enough**_

_**Burn me alive, inside**_

_**Living my life's not hard enough**_

_**Take everything away**_

* * *

So there you have it, the first chapter. Please let me know what you think or I won't be able to post more.

Blessed Be,

Obsidian Moon


End file.
